Abby's Nightmare
by shadowgrl94
Summary: When Abby has an awfully "hinky" dream about someone she cares about who will be there to comfort her? First fanfic story. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or make any profit from the show. Depressing, I know.

* * *

Abby's POV

I didn't trouble myself to put my pigtails in today. No make-up on my face either. I just got out of my coffin bed this morning and threw on some clothes. For some reason, today my black pumps felt extra heavy. I didn't bother to put them on until I pulled into a parking spot outside work.  
Thankfully, my friends/co-workers weren't in the squad room yet. Don't get me wrong they're like a second family to me. It's just that I didn't want them to badger me about my "non-Abby" mood. I didn't feel like jumping around or even putting on some music. My feet dragged across the little space from the elevator doors to my lab.  
Slowly I shut the door and abruptly plopped into my desk chair. As my head started to feel heavy, I placed it in my arms on the evidence table. Its surface was cool to the instant touch of my unusually warm arms. God it felt nice! Without my regular Caf – Pow slurping, my body morphs from the energy of a 6 year old to one of a dying old lady.  
That's what I concluded my hinky behavior to be from. I watched the entrance door for Gibbs and his morning coffee in one hand and my Caf – Pow in the other. Although, every time I blinked my eyelids would come back up even more slowly than the last time. They got irritated with my pushing to stay conscious. Before I knew it I was asleep.

McGee's POV

Briefcase in hand, I walked into the squad room. Ziva and Tony were at each other's throats with their usual bickering. I rolled my eyes and sat at my desk. After about five minutes of paperwork I looked up in curiosity. Usually Abby would be clomping over to my desk to give us her latest report on the evidence on a case we're investigating. We had just been assigned one yesterday. So...where is she?  
"What's wrong Probie?" Senior field agent DiNozzo asked me, ignoring Ziva's witty jab at him moments ago. I blinked at him, not really listening. His voice sounded so distant. I shook my head.  
"Something's not right Tony." I sighed. Tony leaned back in his chair with a smug look on his face.  
"It's because Abby isn't here for you to gawk at right?" I gave him a look filled with daggers before looking back at the elevator. Where was she? Ziva, obviously noticing what Tony couldn't, walked over and patted my shoulder.  
"Maybe she found something that needed more racking." She suggested.  
"Cracking, Ziva." Tony corrected her, standing between us now.  
"Maybe you're right." Though I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Without a thought of what I was doing, I glided over to the elevator. I could feel my partners' eyes on my back. I didn't care though. I didn't even care if Gibbs would yell at me for not being ready to investigate. All I could think about was Abby.  
The elevator dinged as they opened. Idiotically, I slanted my head to face my feet as I collided into the lab door. That's not good...her door is never closed. I walked in, expecting to draw back from some kind of deafening music. To my bewilderment, it was quiet. This was setting off all types of alarms in my mind.  
Something caught my eye at the metal evidence table. It was Abby! Without delay I was at her side. Then I noticed that she was just asleep. Her skin was the color of a china doll my sister Sarah had treasured when she was a younger. On her face was the look of pure tranquility. Flash backs of the past burst through my skull. The thought brought a sudden twinge to my heart.  
I decided to try and creep out. I didn't want to wake her or take on any more pain. Just this much was all I could bare for some time. As I turned to tiptoe out I heard a gasp. It wasn't a 'oh you surprised me' gasp, it was more of an 'I'm going to scream' kind. Looking back, I saw the peaceful trance on her face replaced by one of horror. Like the ones you see someone use when they see someone else die. Like I said before; something's not right.

Gibbs' POV

"DiNozzo! Where's McGee?" I hollered at him. He was reading one of his magazines, practically drooling over a picture of a girl in a green knit two-piece. As I sat down at my desk and sipped my coffee he was already looming over my desk. I glared at my senior field agent, waiting for a response. He looked particularly fidgety. He better have a good answer.  
"Boss" he started. "McGee was worried 'bout Abs. She hadn't come up with an evidence report this morning. We tried to tell him that she could still be working on it. He just left for her lab a few minutes ago." Taking another sip of my coffee, I sighed. That boy had it bad. It was so obvious even Tony could realize it. I chuckled inwardly as I looked at DiNozzo's face. His eyes were shut tight and his face was scrunched up. Clearly expecting to be head slapped. Ignoring him, I slipped my attention to Ziva.  
"David, what do you got on our missing petty officer?" She picked up her notepad to read.  
"He has a sister, Michelle Dett, who lives in Norfolk with their father; Michael Dett. He's a honorably discharged Marine who got wounded in Combat in Vietnam. Mother, Diane Dett, died two years ago. Michael Junior's fiance, Madeline Swan, is a nurse at the hospital on base. She reported him missing yesterday after coming home to seeing his car in the driveway with blood on her open front door and porch."  
"Nice work Ziva." a hint of a smile came across her face but was quickly replaced with a blank poker one. I got up and head slapped DiNozzo. "What was that for?" he complained.  
"For reading magazines on the job!"

I walked into MTAC; my gut was telling me two things at the time. One was that Abby wasn't okay. To what extent, I did not know. Second was, McGee could handle it on his own. Like she told me before; she's not the same woman I met some odd years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby's POV

I was in my lab. Everything was in its place. I looked over to the metal evidence table. There was a box on it. Great evidence! On the label it did not say the kidnapped Vic's name. Instead... I saw HIS name on it. In Palmer's scribble of handwriting he wrote "McGee, Timothy". I stepped back and gasped. What the hell was going on?  
"Abby" his sweet voice murmured.  
"McGee?" I looked behind me to see only my table of computers blinking lists of possible suspects.  
"Abs" his voice came again. I walked closer to the screen as one monitor beeped. It exhibited a certain type of knife. Someone hurt Tim. HER Timmy!  
"Abby please." his voice began to falter. I bowed my head. There in my hand was the exact same knife as the one on the monitor screen. The only difference was that there's blood on it. Timmy's blood. Oh my God! I checked the handle for prints. It took only a few seconds to find the identity. A picture of...ME popped up. What! This couldn't be true.  
"Abby look at me!" pain was visible in his voice. Why would I hurt Tim? NO! I wouldn't. Suddenly I was in the autopsy room. On one of the metal beds was a clean white sheet over a body. Curious, I crept to the corpse's side and took off the sheet half way. In front of my eyes revealed a sleeping-looking McGee. The only difference was that he was abnormally pale. This is freaking me out!  
Gathering up my courage, I searched down to his chest where evidently there was a big stab wound. It looked like it could pool a river of blood. I whimpered and put out my hand to touch him. The stab was centered right where his heart should be beating.  
"Abs snap out of it! Please look at me baby!" he out. I commanded my eyes to look back at his face. I saw tears streaming down his colorless face.  
"McGee! NO! Tim!" I screamed. My face felt wet. I don't remember crying. Unexpectedly a smooth, warm tingly feeling swept the teardrops away.  
"Open your eyes. I'm here Abby. Wake up." his breath tickled my ears. Wait. How could he be talking if he's dead? This can't be real! I fluttered my eyes open to see McGee. He closed his eyes while letting out a quivering sigh. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was just a dream! Thank God! Without warning I wrapped my arms around his neck. I began to cry again.  
"Shh it's okay. It was just a nightmare. Every thing's okay Abby. I'm here." he reassured me. Oh McGee!

McGee's POV

Her expressions kept on changing from horrified to confused to horrified again. I couldn't stand seeing Abby look so scared. I gathered her into my arms, trying to wake her. That didn't seem to be helping. Abs started to whimper and cry. It made me want to too. I withheld the urge. I had to be strong for her sake.  
I brushed the tears from her lovely pale skin and pleaded over and over. She screamed. Not just that but MY name. Was I the one hurting her? After more pleading and begging her she finally awoken. For what seemed like a decade, we sat there. The only thing to be heard was her uneven breaths and my calm ones.  
"Tim" Abby sniffled. I smoothed her hair, rocking her back and forth.  
"Yeah Abs?"  
"Um...why are you here?" I looked down at her spring grass colored eyes fused with some red from crying. That's when I realized she wasn't wearing her usual make-up. Her wavy, ebony hair wasn't tied in her usual pigtails either. I cleared my throat.  
"Uh I was wondering if you got anything off of Dett's computer." I replied.  
"Oh" was all she said as she sat up, taking one of her elastics of her wrists and into her hair. Within moments she looked more like Abby. I couldn't help but smile. That's my girl. In seconds we were off the floor walking over to the missing petty officer's computer.  
I didn't expect to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug at that moment. But it's Abby, she's always been able to catch me off guard. I returned the gesture as I wrapped by arms around her waist.  
"I'm sorry McGee." She apologized. I gave her a confused look.  
"What for?" I asked. She didn't look up at me this time. I felt my heart begin to race.  
"I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I threw away what we had all because I was afraid of commitment. Hiding behind rule number 12! We're not right for each other Timmy, but God I love you so much!" she blurted out, her eyes threatening to tear at any moment. I could feel her pull away from me, leaving a big gap of cold air between us. She furious swiped at her eyes. Here's my chance! I can finally tell her how I feel! I closed the space between us, wrapped her in my arms for the third time today, and kissed her forehead.  
"Abby I love you too. If we both love each other than why couldn't we be right? If we really love each other than why hide it?" I explained to her softly. My lips were so close to hers. Practically brushing against each other's. She was so close, yet out of reach.  
"McGee…" she began. No. My lips crashed into hers. Trying to be gentle. I wanted her to be the one to "teach" me all over again. Her tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I responded with my hands resting on her black studded belt clasped onto her pink and black plaid skirt. My thumbs slid under her shirt.  
She let out a tiny moan as she put her arms around my neck. One of her soft hands idly moved down my jacket. Understanding what she wanted, I took it off. Not caring if it did get dirty as if fell to the floor. Neither of us heard the footsteps coming into the lab. We were interrupted by a fake cough. Abby and I jumped a foot away from each other to face our co-workers. Ah Hell!  
"That sure wasn't a pleasant sight to see." Laughed Tony. Behind him was Ziva, trying unsuccessfully not to smile.  
"Abby um do you have anything to report?" she stammered. Wow she never does that! Abby ignored her as she ran over to them, grabbing their arms in panic.  
"You two CAN'T tell the boss man about this! Remember rule number 12!" she hissed.  
"Too late Abs." interrupted Gibbs. We all looked to the computer table to see a little web cam with him on it. Uh oh.

Gibbs' POV

"Oh uh hi Gibbs!" Abby stuttered, trying to smile but failed.  
"Um how much of that did you hear?" McGee asked, rubbing the back of his head. I sighed. What did these kids not understand about rule 12?  
"Everything Abby just said." I answered, acting like I was annoyed. I didn't tell them that I had just seen them kissing. That would end sorely. All eight eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Terrified? Probably.  
"What did you get from the evidence?" I asked as if nothing had happened. They all clamored around the camera.  
"The blood was indeed Petty officer Dett's but there was also a bit of someone else's, most likely his captor's. I'll run the test now." Abby said as she started typing. Now I looked to McGee.  
"Well uh Dett had gotten emails from his unit. Most of them were from a Petty Officer Elena Brax. It looks like they were having an affair." He concluded. I nodded in thought.  
"Grab you gear , we're going to Brax's." I barked. All three of my field agents rushed out without a hesitation. I smirked at Abby who hung her head in remorse.  
"Abby" I acknowledged her. She looked to the screen with her wide green eyes. "Screw Rule 12." I observed as her face brightened in delight. Like a father would say about his daughter; my little girl is growing up. I turned off the camera and walked towards the elevator. When the case is over, maybe I'll go tell Jen the same exact thing.

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! I hope you liked it. So please R&R, tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
